Always Have Been You
by FangirlingPotato1D
Summary: After breaking up with Artie, Sugar finally realized how she really felt for Rory. Question is, will she ever tell him? Or will Rory accept that Sugar will never love him and move on? Sequel to "Her Shoulder" Reviews are Welcomed!
1. Break Ups and Realizations

Hello Everyone! Well here's the sequel to my first fic. This story's gonna be multi-chapter yet I don't know how long it will be.

Updates won't come in very quick because I'm very busy, and mom won't let me use the computer during weekdays because I have to study. I really need to study since I've been transferred to section B in my school so I have to work really hard to get back to section A. So I'm really sorry if I won't be a quick updater.

Anyway, with no further interruptions, here's chapter 1! :) x

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee. :D x

Chapter 1: Break Ups and Realizations

Sugar's POV

_Hello you have reached Rory Flanagan. If you hear this it means I am either busy or I am just too lazy to pick up. Ha! Either way, just leave a message after the beep. Thank You_

BEEEEEEEEEEEP "Hey Rory, It's Sugar. Please pick up. I really to talk to you. Thanks" _Where are you Rory?_ She thought to herself. Where the hell is my best friend when I need him?

_*Flashback*_

"Hey Artie" I smiled slightly as I saw him wheel over. "We need to talk" His face dropped. _Oh great. This is just gonna be even harder than I thought._

"What do you want to talk about babe?"

"Us" I said trying to avoid his eyes. I don't know why I don't want to look in his eyes, I just don't

"What do you mean 'Us'?" he asked with a slightly pained expression.

I sighed and took a deep breath. "We need time apart Artie." I said trying to keep my voice straight. "This isn't working anymore. It's not that I don't love you anymore, I do, I really do. It's just…..It's not the same. I don't know how, but it just doesn't feel right being with you anymore bu-" I said but Artie cut me off.

"I understand. Its okay Sugar, you don't need to explain. I know things are not the same, but I just tried to keep it to myself thinking that you love me. But I already know. You love someone else, you just haven't realized it yet." He said smiling.

"I don't love someone else Artie. It just doesn't feel right being with you anymore. I'm not breaking up with you because I'm in love with somebody else. No." I said really confused. Why would Artie think that I love someone else? I don't.

"Sugar, you may not know that, but I do. I can see how you look at him, how your face lights up when you see him. I see how he makes you happy, and how you make him happy. He loves you too Sugar, so much. Which is why-"He said but I cut him off.

"Who the heck are you talking about?"

"Rory" No. I don't love him, he's my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Do I?

"No no no. I don't like Rory that way, he's my best friend. Sure, I'm always happy when I see him, Of course I would be, and he's the most amazing friend anyone could ever ask for. He makes me happy when I'm sad and even happier when I am already happier. Me liking him would be weird, and no. He doesn't love me." I explained. Wait. Aren't those things I said how a girl would feel about a guy she loves? No. He's my best friend.

"Oh Sugar. I know you love him, everybody does. The way you look at him, the way he looks at you. Anyone who would see you guys together would think you are dating him-"

"Artie please, I don't lo-"

"Please Sugar. Stop lying to yourself. Saying all these reasons why you don't love him are all lies. You know that you love him, you're just lying to yourself because you're afraid that he might not love you back. But you don't have to, Rory loves you so much. I could see how hurt he was when me and you are holding hands in Glee. How he looks at you, how he fakes a smile when you look at him when we are together and you ask him if he is okay. He loves you Sugar, he thinks that you could never love him because he thinks he's not good enough for you. But going through all that, he still loves you." He smiles.

I couldn't say anything. I was speechless. Because everything Artie said is true. But hearing him say that Rory loves me too and all that was just, overwhelming.

"I'm sorry" I apologized even if I don't exactly know why I am apologizing.

"You don't need to apologize. I just want you to tell him, or maybe just be honest to yourself. Please" he said pleadingly.

"Thank you Artie. But I don't think I could tell him how I feel, not yet."

"That's up to you Sugar. But I'm just happy that you finally accept that you love him. And, after our breakup, can we still be friends?" He asked and I just smile.

"Of Course Artie" he smiles

"Thank you. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. See you." He smiles and wheels away, waving. Leaving me in my own thoughts.

_*End of Flashback*_

Now, I am in my bedroom. Looking at the ceiling. Clutching to my phone, waiting for some kind of response from my best friend whom I love so much.

Artie made me realize how much I love that boy, and I am trying to talk to him or maybe hang out with him so I could find out if he loves me or not.

And no, I am not going to ask him directly 'Hey Rory, do you love me?' that would make me sound stupid. I'm just gonna hang out with him, and act all heartbroken because I broke up with Artie and pay extra attention to him. I know I can read him like a book and that is just what I'm gonna do.

_Beep!_

My phone vibrates and I look at the screen. It flashes "1 new message from Rory". I smile to myself and open it.

_Hey Potato! Sorry if I just texted back. I was really tired and decided to take a nap and I put my phone in silent mode 'coz I really wanted to sleep. I didn't expect you to call so I'm really sorry Potato :( Anyway, what's wrong? Are you okay? Wanna meet up somewhere? Maybe there we can talk. Sorry Potato :) x_

_-Rory Boo :P_

I smile to myself at his worriedness and decided to text him back.

_Hey Rors! It's okay Boo, no need to be worried and what not. :) anyway, I'm fine and I just need my best friend. Meet me at the park in 10 minutes? :) x_

_-Potato Boo :P_

I giggled slightly and pressed send. After that I went to my wardrobe and changed into a plain pink blouse, jeans, and black flats. I realized it was a bit cold outside so I slipped on the hoodie that Rory "leant" to me back then but never really took it back.

After changing I grabbed my phone and realized that Rory replied.

_Kay Potato! I'll see you then :)_

_P.s. it's cold outside so wear a jacket or a hoodie. Wouldn't want my potato boo to catch a cold :D x_

_-Rory Boo :P_

I smiled and felt warm and fuzzy because he is worried about me catching a cold. _Rory really cares about me._ I slipped my phone into the pocket of the hoodie and ran downstairs.

"Hey baby, where are you going?" My mom asked. "Gonna meet Rory?" My mom asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. I'll be back later! Bye!" I said giving my mom a peck on the cheek and left the house and quickly headed to the park to see my best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How was it? Good? Bad? Crappy? Alright?

Reviews are absolutely welcomed! Tanks for reading xD


	2. Moonlights and Thoughts

Hello Everyone! How are you all?

Sorry if its late, and if it sucks. It's kinda rushed since I still have some homework to do. And I have to get a dress for the acquaintance on the 20th. (for the record I hate dresses and I never really want to go but we are 'required' plus there's food!)

Okay, enough babbling. Here's Chapter 2! Hope you like it! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory's POV

Sugar just texted me to meet her at the park. _The Park. The same park where me and her go to when we are troubled. _I quickly slipped a random shirt over my head and a pair of jeans on my legs. I grabbed a random pair of sneakers and quickly put them on. I didn't even fix my hair or anything I just grabbed my phone and ran downstairs.

"Ma, I'm going out. I'll see ya later" I called for my Ma when I ran outside the house.

"Don't be too long Rory!" I heard her call back but I didn't even reply 'cause I was too worried about Sugar. _I wonder what she wants to talk about._

Sugar's POV

After a couple of minutes of running, I saw a figure slumped on the bench. I walked near it and before i-

"Sugar!" It was Rory, my Rory. _Well he isn't technically mine but yeah! _He gave me a really big "Rory Hug" I hugged him back, it felt so good being in his arms.

"You okay Potato?" He asked looking into my eyes, his eyes showing nothing but concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I fake lied. _Dang Sugar get yo lying skills fixed babe_

"No you're not. Did you…..break up with Artie?" He asked, his eyes sparkled a little bit but disappeared quickly when he blinked.

"Yeah. But it was for the best." I said hiding my face in Rory's shirt. He just stood there, holding me. _He really knows how to comfort me_

After a couple of minutes of hugging, Rory lead me to sit on the bench. He wrapped his arm around me and started humming. He knows it makes me feel better.

"Rory….." I trailed off as he looked at me.

"Yeah?" He asked _Ok how the hell am I gonna do this?_

"Have you ever liked a girl?" I asked and he stiffened slightly but quickly regained composure. _A touchy topic, Flanagan? _I silently smirked to myself.

"What made you ask that 'tato?" He asked smiling. _You've done well at hiding Flanagan_

"I don't know. We just never really talked about your love life. I feel like your hiding something from me Boo." I pouted slightly. _This boy can never resist me when I pout._

"N'aww. Ya never really asked 'bout it Potato!"He exclaimed. "But I would never keep something from you." He whispered.

"You never really answered my question, you know?"

"Okay okay there's this one girl…."He trailed off, obviously thinking. "She is really kind and beautiful. She knows me better than anyone…" He then tore his gaze away from me and looked into the distance. "But the thing I love about her the most, is that she understands me. She's always there, when I'm sad or happy. We share everything together…"He trailed off again. "But I don't think she could ever love me ba-"He was babbling but I cut him off.

"Don't say that Rory! You are amazing and any girl would fall in love with you" I said and smiled. My heart was practically bursting out of my chest _Keep your composure Sugar_

"Yeah….. Just not her… I doubt that I'll leave the friend zone anytime soon" He said, sounding unsure.

"You know Boo.." I said tilting his said so he would look at me. _His eyes look REALLY blue, they only go that way when he's REALLY sad._ I brushed that off. "Just tell her how you feel, kay? You'll never know until you try. Don't give up on her." I said and he just smiled.

"Thanks Boo. You're the best" He said and pulled me into a hug. After about a couple of seconds he pulled away and stared back into the sky. "So, do you like pie?"

*The next morning*

_RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG_

I smacked my alarm clock. I sat up and looked at the clock, 6:00. _Shit. _I have to get ready. I took a quick shower and slipped on a striped pink blouse, brown jeans, a pair of heels. I dried my hair and straightened it. I grabbed the matching pink striped headband and put it on. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

"Morning Mom!" I smiled cheerfully at my mom. I saw the food on my plate and started to eat, quite fast I may add. What can I say? I'm a hungry gal.

"Morning baby" She said as she kissed my forehead. "Had fun last night?" I blushed. I came home pretty late last night. Rory and I talked almost the whole night. Until midnight, I think? I know mom doesn't really mind, me and Rory do this a lot.

"Yeah…" I tried to stop the heat rising from my cheeks_ Damn you emotions!_

"M'Kay" She didn't push for more? Weird.

I eventually finished my food and practically ran out of the house. "Bye Mom!" I called out as I got in the car.

"Bye Sweetheart!" I heard her call out as the car started moving.

*In School*

Rory's POV

I sat on the stage in the Auditorium. I was really early today, I really needed time to myself to think. And the auditorium is the perfect place to think. Well, the second since Mr. Shue isn't here yet so the Glee Club room is still locked.

What if Sugar found out that I love her? Would she hate me? What would I do without her? I was so stressed out.

I stood up and began to sing. This is the perfect way to calm myself.

_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better  
I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head  
I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me  
I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head  
I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out  
I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you_

As I finished, tears pricked my eyes. That song reminds me of Sugar a lot. I'm falling for her, but I know I can't tell her. She'll hate me, no one has ever loved me. I know that she won't. She thinks of me as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

I wiped my eyes and jumped off the stage, and went out of the auditorium. I went to my locker and grabbed the junk that I need for the next class. As I was doing so, I saw a picture. The picture from me and Sugar after the New Directions won Nationals. I smiled, that was definitely my favorite photo.

I closed my locker and just leaned on it. Waiting for time to pass by, thinking about telling Sugar or not.

_Do you really want to lose her?_

The voice spoke in my head. My answer to that? Absolutely not. Guess I just have to live in the 'friend zone' forever, or maybe until a miracle happens and Sugar falls for me too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How is it? Do you like it? Hate it? Either way, thanks for reading! :)

Please review :) they mean a lot and gives me a confidence boost. Ya never know, the reviews may help in me updating quicker *wink*

Well, until next chapter! :)


	3. Tears and Blades

Sup! So sorry for the delay! I was so busy! But here I am now, here's chapter 3! Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Tears and Blades

Rory's POV

_Tick tock tick tock _dang this clock! Time isn't going as fast as I want it to be! We only have..like..5 minutes left in this hellhole called social studies.. Don't get me wrong, I love school but social studies just make my head spin like a wheel.

_That or you just want to see Sugar again _Shit. The Voice. It's there again. Maybe. Maybe the voice in my head is right. _I AM right_

__

The bell rung and I practically sprinted out of the classroom. I ran as fast as my Irish legs could take me.

_Ow!_ I think I was shoved in the lockers, again. _Yeah Definitely_ "See you later Irish crap!" I heard a voice call out. The bullies _guess I have to deal with them again later_ I dragged my body to the choir room. Everything was slightly blurry and spinning, and my head was hurting so bad.

"Rory man! What up?" Sam's voice rang in my ear. I felt his arms drape over my shoulder and lead me to the choir room. That was actually a good thing. His arms were actually helping me to actually stand up and walk.

I smiled to him as we were nearing the choir room. "Yeah, pretty good."

"So, did you tell _her _yet?" He said barely above a whisper. _Oh Great._ Did I mention that everyone, and I mean _everyone_ knew about my 'love' for Sugar?

"Nah. I still don't think I can, ya know?" I whispered back. "Can we talk about _this_ later?" I said as I noticed the choir room ahead.

"Sure, buddy." He said as we entered the choir room.

"RORY!" I heard Sugar's beautiful voice and felt two arms wrap around me. "Hey" she whispered. I wrapped my arms around her as well.

"Hey." I said and smiled, her hugs _almost_ made me forget that my head was aching like shit. "Lets siddown shall weh?" I asked in a weird voice. Weird.

She giggled and I just grinned even more. "Yea" she said as she led me to the seats. She smiled and I took a quick look at her. She was wearing a blue and white dress with a black belt that is just to her knees. A pair of white flats and her hair is in a high ponytail. She looked, _breathtaking._

"Alright everyone! How was your weekend?" Mr. Shue said smiling at us. A choruses of "good", "great" and "awesome" were heard. I just grinned.

"That's great guys. I just want you guys to know that Regionals is coming up and to prepare ourselves for this, I thought of a perfect them week." He said and wrote on the white board, raw emotions. "Okay. This week, I want you guys to sing a song about the emotions you have felt, not all of them, but a song that represents how you are feeling, right now." Mr. Shue said and I froze. Raw Emotions? Like, seriously? God, help me through this.

*The Next Day*

It's already been a day since Mr. Shue announcedthe them. I already picked a song but I was too afraid to sing it, I might break down or something. And that Sugar might catch what the song meant and, well…..

I entered the choir room and saw an empty seat next to Sugar's and sat next to her. As if on cue, Mr. Shue went in the choir room and grinned at us.

Before Mr. Shue could say something, I spoke up. "Mr. Shue, I already have a song to present." I smiled and tried my best to hide my nervousness.

"Um..Okay? The floor's all yours" He said and gave me an encouraging smile. I handed the band the music sheet and smiled at them. I took a breath and started singing,

_I'm broken  
Do you hear me  
I'm blinded  
Cause you are everything I see  
I'm dancing, alone  
I'm praying  
That your heart will just turn around_

I took a glance at Sam and saw him shoot me an encouraging smile. I glanced at Sugar and saw her smile at…Artie.__

And as I walk up to your door  
My head turns to face the floor  
Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say

When he opens his arms  
And holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can't love you more than this, yeah  
When he lays you down, I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this  
Can love you more than this

I was slightly shaking and I did my best to hide it. I can't breakdown yet, not now.__

If I'm louder  
Would you see me?  
Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me?  
Cause we are, the same  
You saved me, but when you leave it's gone again  
And then I see you on the street  
In his arms, I get weak  
My body fails I'm on my knees  
Praying

I'm sure my eyes were pooling right now but I was still holding them in. Sugar can't see me cry,if she does, she'll know. And her knowing is a big NO NO.__

When he opens his arms  
And holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah  
When he lays you down, I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this

I've never had the words to say  
But now I'm asking you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms  
And as you close your eyes tonight  
I pray that you will see the light  
That's shining from the stars above

When he opens his arms  
And holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this  
(Cause I can love you more than this, yeah)

I did the high note while the boys were backing me up. I took the high note as an opportunity to close my eyes and try and stop the tears, but a lonesome tear ran down my cheek and I knew, I blew it.__

When he lays you down, I might just die inside  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

When he opens his arms  
And holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah!

Another high note and the tears were already falling, no turning back now.__

When he lays you down, I might just die inside  
(I'm broken) It just don't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this  
Can love you more than this

After the song, I just wiped my tears and smiled as everyone clapped and stood up. I looked at Sugar and saw her expression…blank. _She knows_. Oh God.

"That was incredible, Rory! That is what I'm talking about raw emotion, you guys. Great job, Rory. Absolutely beautiful" Mr. Shue said and I just smiled, thanked him and excused myself. He seemed to understand why and I sprinted out of the room.

I ran into the bathroom and stared at my reflection. My cheeks were a blotchy red and my eyes were bloodshot and my blue orbs were so blue. Bluer that it should. Well, I know I look absolutely horrible right now. _Of Course you do, that's why Sugar doesn't love you. You are worthless Rory._

I don't know what happened but I immediately went in my bag-which I CONVINIENTLY brought with me in the bathroom-and searched for it. _Yes_. I saw what I was looking for, my scissors. I immediately rolled up my sleeves and slashed the blade on my wrist. It stung abit but it soon felt, good. _You deserve this. All this pain._ I did that twice and fell down on my knees, crying, waiting for the blood to clot. _No one could ever love you._ The voice is right, nobody could ever love me.

Sugar's POV

I saw Rory sprint out of the room and my heart just literally dropped out of my chest. Rory loves me. He really did. Singing that song made me believe that he did love me.

But those tears, they were, sad, painful, hurt. _The Song_. Of course! He still thinks that I still love Artie, and the song. Oh God, the song. I need to tell him that I love him! He needs to know. Or he might,,,…. Oh God.. _No, he can't._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How was it? Do you like it? Please review! :)

See yah next chappieeee! xx


End file.
